


Preliminary Sketches

by guineamania



Series: Inter-Agency Secrets [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Lies, Sketching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal is enjoying Paris, he is also enjoying the company of his British next door neighbour</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preliminary Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Pictures of You"

“You certainly have talent sir,” a pretty brunette commented as he sat outside his apartment building painting. After touring round Europe, Neal Caffrey had not been able to resist the call of the City of Love and returned to Paris.

“Why thank you,” Neal smiled, turning up the charm to eleven. His new apartment was certainly smaller than he was used to and it didn’t have as good a view but it was nice and had a balcony. A balcony which he spent a large proportion of the time sat sketching on, and watching his next door neighbour. The pretty brunette.

“Esme Winters,” she grinned in return, offering her hand for Neal to shake.

“Neal Anderson, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Are you interested in art?” Neal asked, noticing the sketchbook poking out of her bag.

“I’m actually doing an art course, it’s my year abroad from Oxford,” she admitted, brushing a curl behind her ear in a timid gesture.

“Wow, I always wanted to have a career in art,” Neal replied, he was just entranced by her charm and stunning good looks.

“I actually majored in International Relations first, art has always been more of a hobby,” Esme explained with a little tilt of the shoulder. Esme had to leave soon after and Neal retired to his balcony. But every time he tried to sketch, Esme formed in front of him. He hadn’t been this caught up in a woman since Kate; and we all know how well that one turned out. But Esme was open with him, she was just an art student. Yet he could tell she was acting in front of him, sometimes it takes a con to see a con. It would be sensible for him to take a step back and do a little more research. But when was Neal George Caffrey ever sensible?

 

Esme returned home from her lecture to find a poster tube propped up against her door frame. Instead were three sketches, all of her. They were remarkable and there was no way of denying who drew them. Neal was certainly talented, but Bryce had told her so much. It hurt to deceive him but it had to be done.


End file.
